


Dessert for Breakfast

by KorrasLove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrasLove/pseuds/KorrasLove
Summary: A snowstorm brings the flow of customers in the coffee shop where Avatar Korra works to a halt until a new customer walks in. Intrigued, and equally attracted to her, Korra treats her to breakfast and the two women share dessert.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	Dessert for Breakfast

The lights lazily flickered on, filling the intimate space with orange warmth. Korra kicked her backpack under the counter and slicked the top half of her damp hair back into a short ponytail, still wet from her morning shower. She hastily tied the belt of her black apron around her waist before wrapping the breakfast pastries in paper and preparing the herbs for tea and coffee beans for brewing. 

Customers began to funnel into the tiny shop. Most were regulars, but on occasion, she would see a new face. Korra could always count on the new customers to try to hook her up with their ugly, basement-dweller sons, or ask what the Avatar was doing working a regular job- a question which depending on the tone of which it was asked, she often took offense to. It was early, she was tired, and though she worked in a coffee shop, coffee wasn’t really her thing. 

The steady stream of customers came to a halt as the snowfall picked up, leaving the shop empty. When Korra made her way to the toaster oven to grab the warm muffin she’d heated up for herself, she heard the bells attached to the wooden door jingle signaling another customer. She knew not greeting a customer with a smile was rude, but she just didn’t care this Friday morning. “How can I help you?” She said with her back turned. 

“Good morning,” the voice was soft with a slight feminine rasp. “What do you recommend?” 

Korra set her muffin down on a small plate and carried it over to the front counter, finally looking up at the customer before her. The woman’s black hair was dusted with snowflakes and tied in a low side bun. She wore a red peacoat that matched her lipstick. As she pulled off her leather gloves she studied the barista, waiting for a response. 

Korra blinked and shut her eyes tightly, having caught herself staring. “I’m sorry.” She tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. “A lot of customers enjoy the hazelnut blend. They describe it as rich and-” She paused, catching herself staring again. “Nutty.” 

The taller woman chuckled. “Not much of a coffee drinker, are you?” 

Her laugh made an airy smile spread across Korra’s face. “No, not at all.” She shyly crossed her arms, “was it that obvious?” 

The woman stroked her chin, pretending to ponder the question while she quickly scanned the barista’s broad shoulders and muscled arms. She noted the modest cleavage peeking out from her black v-neck, pushed up by her folded arms. She cleared her throat.“Well, for starters, you’ve never tried your own coffee.” 

Having noticed the woman checking her out, Korra bit down on her bottom lip to suppress her grin, dropped a hand to her hip and spoke coolly. “You’re right. I hate coffee. Now, hot chocolate? I can get down with that. We have three different kinds if you’re interested.” 

“Hm…” The woman turned to the chalkboard-menu and pulled a thick wallet from her tote bag. “Hot chocolate actually sounds delicious right now. I’ll take whatever your favorite is.” She pulled a twenty-dollar bill from her wallet.

Korra made a split-second decision. She pursed her lips and shook her head, “it’s on me.” She turned around and grabbed a tall white mug from the lower cabinet. 

The woman’s lips curled up into a smirk. She dropped the bill into the tip jar and put her wallet away. “A ceramic mug. I take it I’m getting my drink for here?” 

Korra froze, “Wow. I’m sorry, I didn’t even ask you. Is it for here or to go?” 

“For here.” The woman chuckled. “Two for here.” 

Korra bit her bottom lip in another effort to conceal her smile. She rubbed the back of her neck with her hand, “you got it.” 

The woman made her way over to a wooden booth and sat down. She slid on her reading glasses and pulled out her daily planner, looking up only when she saw her barista standing beside her with a metal tray in her hands. 

The Avatar nodded towards the second bench in the booth. “Anyone beat me to it?” 

The woman shook her head with a soft smile, “no. Please sit.” 

Korra obliged, sliding into her seat and taking off her apron, setting it down beside her. She placed the first mug down before the woman and shook a can of whipped cream, creating a perfect swirl on top. She did the same for her own mug, then set down the plate with a large, glistening sticky bun and two forks. “Did you eat breakfast yet?” 

The woman shook her head again, smiling wider. “No.” 

“Good.” Korra took a sip of her drink. 

“My name is Asami Sato. You’re Avatar Korra, right?” She wrapped her hands around the warm mug. 

Korra set down her mug and nodded, “mhm. I’ve heard of you.”

Asami chuckled almost nervously. “Only good things I hope.” 

“Of course! Never anything less than incredible.” 

A pink blush rose to the surface of Asami’s cheeks. “I’m flattered,” she cut a piece of the sticky bun off with her fork. “I could certainly say the same for you. It’s a pleasure meeting you officially. Not just reading about you in the papers, or hearing your powerful speeches through the radio.” She popped the piece of sticky bun into her mouth, “mmm!” 

Korra finally flashed her grin, “I’m so glad you like it! A sticky bun and hot chocolate is my go-to snack when I’m here.” 

Asami’s eyes widened, “this is your go-to snack? This huge bun?” She held her hand beside it for scale. Korra didn’t see a ring. 

The Avatar chuckled and drew her left knee up to her chest, “I work out a lot, so I don’t really worry about that stuff.” 

“Well that’s obvious.” Asami blurted out. The tips of her ears grew hot and she cupped her hands over her mouth. “Avatar Korra, I’m so sorry. I have no idea why I said that!”

Korra laughed and swatted the air with her hand, “just call me Korra, and I saw you checking me out at the counter. It’s okay. You’re adorable.” 

Mortified, Asami sunk down in her seat and her knee brushed against Korra’s. Her breath hitched and she scooted back up, “I’m so sorry!” 

Korra took a long sip of her drink and offered a warm smile. “You’re fine! I’m sorry if I make you nervous.” 

Asami took a sip of her cocoa and the steam made her glasses fog up. The two women burst into laughter. She pulled off her glasses and set them down on the table. “Geez, I’m a mess today.” She combed the top of her hair with her fingers, setting it back into place. “In my defense, I’m exhausted.” 

Korra dropped an elbow down onto the table and leaned in. “Why are you exhausted?” 

“Well, I’m a Ph.D. candidate at RCU, but I also teach two second-year engineering courses on top of my research. So, at the moment I have three jobs between running Future Industries, teaching, and working on my thesis.”

Korra nodded and bit into a piece of sticky bun. She spoke with her mouth full but Asami didn’t mind. “Oh, I understand completely. I have two jobs, though thankfully I’m not running any companies.” 

“Tell me about what you do.” Asami rested her elbows on the table and leaned in as well, throwing her table manners to the wind. 

Korra swallowed and wiped her fingers on a napkin. “I’m the Avatar, so I’m always on-call, I’m also a student at Republic City University, too. Then, I work here part-time to help out the old boss between his treatments.” 

“That’s really kind of you, I’m sure he appreciates the help. What are you studying? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you on campus.”

“I sort of just take whatever courses I’m interested in. Right now I’m taking a mindfulness elective that my Airbending teacher suggested. Just for fun, mostly. I don’t have time to commit to a degree program, but I’ve always enjoyed learning. I want to study topics that are applicable to being the Avatar.” 

A small smile spread across Asami’s lips, “that’s great, Korra. Do you work here to pay your tuition?” 

Korra shook her head. “No, I won’t accept the owner’s money. I work here a few hours a week to help him and his family. I don’t pay tuition, either. It’s strange, the Avatar doesn’t get paid but she gets perks like free tuition and free food. Although the free food isn’t a written policy, I just usually get free food when I go out places.” She laughed to herself, “it’s the little things.” 

Asami tilted her head and studied Korra’s smile. It was so warm, so kind, and so inviting. She felt as though she’d known this woman forever and yet, wanted to know more about her. “I think that’s really great, Korra. Though, I feel like coffee would probably benefit a busy woman like yourself.” 

“Eh,” Korra began, “I don’t like the jitters. Plus, I feel like it’s only good when it’s loaded up with sugar, and even then cocoa tastes better.” She smiled before taking a sip. 

“I have to agree with you there.” Asami took another long sip. “This is delicious. Thank you, you’ve been really kind.” 

Korra noticed a small dot of whipped cream on the tip of Asami’s lip, and subconsciously licked her own in the same spot. “The pleasure is all mine.” She blinked, breaking her stare. 

Asami set down her mug and intertwined her fingers, taking a deep breath.

Korra dropped her foot down from the bench. “you okay, Asami?”

The taller woman nodded. She exhaled, “I’m taking a risk here and I’m probably about to embarrass myself, but I need to ask you something.”

Korra nodded. 

“Maybe I’m reading this all wrong, but it seems like you’re interested in me. Am I right?”

Korra’s cheeks went hot, “I- uh.” She stammered, “I guess I don’t really understand what you’re asking.” 

Asami frowned slightly, “Oh.” She looked down at her cocoa then back up at Korra. “I thought maybe you treated me to breakfast because you were interested in me. If I read this wrong, my apologies. I know we just met, but I was curious.” 

Korra averted her eyes and twiddled her thumbs awkwardly. “If I were interested in you would that be okay? Would it make you uncomfortable?” 

The engineer dabbed at her lips with a napkin. “It would be very okay. Enthusiastically welcomed, even.” 

Korra met her eyes and smiled softly. “I am definitely interested in you, Asami. I’ve just never been asked so bluntly before. It caught me off-guard”

Asami laughed and nodded, “I’ve never done the asking before.” 

Korra smiled brightly, “I’ve heard that there’s a first time for everything? It must be true, then.” 

“Absolutely.” Asami began, “I would love to get to know you more and see where this leads, Korra.” There was an eagerness to her voice that excited Korra. 

“Alright.” Korra nodded, “my name is Korra, I’m twenty-five, and I haven’t been this excited in a while.” 

“Hi, Korra.” Asami waved, which made Korra laugh and wave back. “My name is Asami, I’m twenty-seven, and I’m so relieved that you like women- or, I’m so relieved that you like me.” 

Korra laughed again, “I love women, and of course I like you.” 

Asami took another sip of her drink. “Oh! One important question, because I’ve been in this pickle before. You’re not already in a relationship, right? I won’t find out about someone else later?”

Korra was a little taken aback. “I wouldn’t tell you that I’m interested in you if I was already in a relationship.” 

Asami brought her hand to her forehead and shook her head. “I’m sorry, that didn’t come out the way I wanted. About a year ago I broke it off with this cop because he told me that early on in our relationship he was already in one with another woman. I just don’t want to get hurt like that again, or hurt anyone else for that matter.” 

Korra was unsure of how to react immediately. “I’m really sorry you went through that. I was in a similar position myself a few years ago when I was cheated on. I definitely understand where you’re coming from.” Part of her wondered if they’d both been cheated on by the same cop, but figured that would be all too great a coincidence. 

Asami frowned. “I’m sorry, Korra. I didn’t mean to come across like I was making an assumption about you. Did I ruin this?” 

Korra stretched her arm across the table. “Take my hand.” 

The taller woman obeyed. 

Korra looked down at their hands before returning her eyes back to Asami’s. “I’m not in any relationships right now. I want to be upfront and tell you that I’ve been going on a few dates here and there. But outside of a couple one-night stands, nothing has ever come from them.” Asami nodded and Korra continued. “If you’d give me the chance, I’d love to take you out sometime soon.” 

Asami melted, sinking deeper into her seat with relief. She squeezed Korra’s hand. “I would love nothing more. I’m so sorry for dumping all of that on you. I’m honestly surprised I didn’t scare you away.” 

Korra intertwined her fingers with Asami’s. “You’ve been hurt, I’ve been hurt.” She shrugged, “I’m happy you were upfront with me. Communication is everything.” 

“I feel the same way.” Asami agreed, before turning to scan the cafe for any patrons. 

“We’re lucky, it’s usually packed at this hour.” Korra finished off her cocoa. 

Asami took a big bite, “what should we do with all the empty space?” 

“Hmm…” Korra sliced the bun into two more pieces, taking one on her fork. “How much time you got?” 

The engineer checked her watch. “I don’t have to teach for another two hours. But with this snow, class may be canceled. What do you have planned for us?” She took the final bite. 

Korra grinned, “I don’t have anything planned. I just don’t want you to go.” 

Asami held the rim of her mug up to her lips as she studied Korra. There was a sincerity in her eyes that caused butterflies to flutter around her stomach. Feeling emboldened by the sugar she’d just consumed, she took another risk in asking, “where do you want me?” 

Korra froze before smiling up at the ceiling in disbelief that the woman before her was real. “Are you asking what I think you’re asking?” 

She took a slow sip. “The table or the counter?” 

The barista briefly turned towards the row of windows, then back to the beauty across from her. “What about the break room?” 

Asami chuckled, “that works, too.” 

Korra flicked the lock on the front door with her metal bending and stood up from the booth. She held her hand out to Asami. 

Asami took her hand and followed her lead to the compact break room. There was a coat rack, a wooden table, and one chair. Korra turned on the single dim light in the corner of the space. Asami locked the door behind them. 

The Avatar approached the engineer and brushed her knuckles gently against her hands. “What are you thinking right now?” 

Asami smiled eagerly. “I’ve never done anything like this before. I’m kind of surprised you went along with it.” 

Korra laughed, “I’ve never done this either, especially not during a shift. But I think it’s smart to see if we’re sexually compatible.” She scanned the space, “is this okay?” 

The taller woman nodded, resting her hands on Korra’s shoulders and running them down her powerful biceps. “It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” She drew her hands up to frame Korra’s face, meeting her lips with a smooth kiss. 

Korra closed her eyes, sliding her arms down to cup Asami’s ass. She could taste the cinnamon sugar on her date’s lips and kissed her deeper, craving more. 

Their lips separated, but their bodies remained close. Asami studied her soft brown lips. “What are you thinking about?” 

“A lot of things. Stupid things.” Korra smiled. 

“Humor me.” 

Korra looked down at the floor and laughed to herself before returning her eyes back up to Asami. “I’m thinking about how I felt that kiss in my pussy.” 

Asami cackled, “I felt it in my tits.” 

“Let me see them.” Korra ran her hands along the front of Asami’s coat. 

Asami hastily shimmied off her peacoat, tossing it to the chair. She grabbed onto the Avatar’s top, and together they pulled it over Korra’s head revealing a black sports bra. 

Korra removed the bra herself, tossing it onto the chair and cupped her breasts with her hands. She smiled eagerly. 

Asami met the backs of Korra’s hands with her palms, slowly sliding them down and revealing her full breasts. Her nipples were desperately hardened to a point, and so inviting to Asami’s lips. 

Korra started at the top of Asami’s blouse, making her way down the row of pearl buttons before Asami shook it off onto the chair. Her bra was a shade deeper than her skin tone with floral lace detail. Korra started lining her collarbones with soft kisses as her hands explored the bare, warm flesh of Asami’s body. She rubbed the feminine softness of her stomach, appreciating every inch of her. 

Asami couldn’t keep her hands off Korra. Every valley and ripple of muscle filled her with a sense of yearning to pleasure her. Korra flexed her abs, inviting those manicured hands to trace her strength. The taller woman reached a hand up to gently pinch one of Korra’s nipples. It was achingly sensitive. A twinge of pain traveled through Korra’s breast, causing her to bite down on her lip and release a soft moan. 

“You’re sensitive,” Asami whispered into Korra’s neck between gentle nibbles of her skin. “Did I hurt you?” 

Goosebumps rose to the surface of Korra’s skin. She cocked her head to the side, creating more room for Asami’s lips. She held one of Asami’s breasts in her hand. “Yeah, but it felt good.” She ran her thumb across her brown areola, teasing her nipple. “I like how forward you are, it’s really sexy.” She smiled, “I don’t know what to expect.”

The engineer lowered down to a squat where she planted soft kisses along the Avatar’s abs. “I want to eat you out.” Her lips traveled down to the band of Korra’s black leggings. “Did you expect that?”

Korra chuckled and shook her head. “No, but I’m definitely game.” Asami’s confidence was a huge turn on. She helped Asami peel off her leggings and boyshorts, and sat down on the wooden table. She angled her chin up, kissing Asami softly. The feeling of her tongue flicking the tip of her own sent a rush of heat flooding down her body. She scooted her hips towards the edge of the tabletop and ran her hands down Asami’s toned arms. “You work out.” She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist. 

“I do.” Asami smirked, “But something tells me my routine isn’t as intense as yours. You’re completely shredded.” She squatted down, eye-level with the trimmed bush that covered Korra’s vulva. 

Korra chuckled. “Thanks, we should have a gym date. I want to see what you can do.” She ran her thumb across the dimple in Asami’s cheek.

Asami turned her face and kissed Korra’s hand. “You’re about to get a taste, don’t worry.” She intertwined her fingers with Korra’s and set her attention onto her vulva. She chuckled, “I love a natural woman.” 

The Avatar laughed, “I don’t shave. Ever. Doesn’t scare you, does it?” She shimmied her shoulders teasingly. 

“Absolutely not.” Asami sucked on her index and middle fingers for a moment. “Nothing about you scares me.” She glided them around the wet opening of Korra’s vagina.

“Oh…” Korra leaned back on her elbows as the pressure of her arousal grew stronger. The lips of her pussy were glistening, petaled open revealing the bud that had fully pushed out past its hood. Her pussy throbbed intensely as the engineer wrapped her full lips around her clit and began to flutter her tongue against the stiff, reddened bud. 

Korra’s thighs trembled and her clit twitched, trapped between her date’s lips. Waves of heat and pressure rolled down her body, one after the next as her moans grew more strained. “Fuck!” She rasped into her elbow, her back now flat against the table and hips bucking slowly to Asami’s rhythm. 

The taller woman inserted her two fingers, stroking her slowly. She applied more pressure as she went, causing Korra to arch her back and whimper her name desperately. 

Korra’s final orgasm tore through her quickly. Her hips continued to buck into Asami’s fingers, riding out her last few waves of pleasure before they slowly faded into numbness. When she finally sat up, pieces of her hair stuck to her temples and her breath was heaving. 

Asami removed her fingers from Korra and sucked on them, maintaining eye contact with her.

Korra pushed her hair back from her forehead. “Power-move.” 

The taller woman wrapped her arms loosely around Korra’s hips and rested her cheek on her thigh. “You’re so sexy.”

The Avatar stroked her date’s cheek and smiled down at her tenderly. “It’s not very often that I’m left speechless.” 

Asami smiled back, “then your one-night stands haven’t been fucking you right.” 

Korra laughed, “I did say that nothing’s ever come from them.” 

The engineer grinned, sitting up and sliding onto the table beside Korra. 

Korra leaned in, kissing her deeply. She tasted the sharpness of her arousal on Asami’s tongue. “How do you feel about face-sitting?’ 

Asami raised her eyebrows. “I take it you’re a fan?” 

The Avatar nodded, “I am.” 

Asami stroked her cheek with her thumb and smiled softly. “You sure you’re ready so soon? You don’t need another minute to catch your breath?” 

Korra smiled back. “I don’t know if I could make it another minute without your pussy on my face.”

“Oh,” Asami bit down on her bottom lip and nodded, obliging. “Well, we can’t have that.” She moved up towards Korra’s face where she sat hovered over her lips.

Korra held onto Asami’s hips and gently lowered her body down, just before her mouth. She grinned up at her before parting the lips of her smooth pussy with her tongue.

“Try not to drown.” Asami teased, playing with Korra’s hair with one hand, and balancing herself on the table with the other. 

Korra laughed and teased her back. “All this just for me? I’m so flattered, Asami.” Her voice had taken on a deeper, sexier tone. She licked slowly around the warm opening of her vagina, savoring the taste of her. 

“Mmm…” Asami closed her eyes, enjoying Korra’s slow approach. 

Korra’s hands migrated to Asami’s ass and she squeezed her cheeks softly. She moaned quietly into her date’s pussy as she traveled up to her swollen clit, alternating between quick flicks and slow, teasing circles with her tongue.

Asami’s breath hitched from the change in Korra’s pace, and she bucked her hips against Korra’s tongue. “Squeeze my ass harder.” 

Korra obeyed, and Asami brought her free hand down onto the table to steady herself amidst the rush of pleasure.

“Let me know if I’m hurting you.” 

The engineer tilted her head back and wiped a bead of sweat from her temple. “I don’t think a woman so tender could be capable of hurting me.” 

Korra knew she was right. She was falling for Asami hard, and each stifled moan from her date made her want to be with her more and more. “Let it out, baby.” She reached up to squeeze one of Asami’s breasts as she continued. 

“Fuck!” Asami felt the muscles of her stomach and thighs ripple as hot pleasure coursed through her. She felt so safe in Korra’s hands. She rasped Korra’s name as the waves overcame her, finally basking in the afterglow of multiple powerful orgasms. She slid down to lay beside Korra, and wiped the Avatar’s glistening lips and chin with her thumb. 

Korra turned to her and smiled. 

Asami planted a kiss onto the Avatar’s full lips. She wrapped an arm around her body, pulling her in close. “My clit is completely numb.” 

Korra chortled, “my condolences.” 

Asami laughed with her. “Korra, you make me feel so safe. You have this presence about you that I just feel so drawn to.”

Korra held Asami’s other hand. “You are safe with me. And I feel really drawn to you as well. The sex being great doesn’t hurt, either.” 

The engineer snickered, “good sex is just the icing on the cake.”

“The icing on an already really sexy cake,” Korra added, eyeing Asami’s body. 

The two women kissed again, more passionately than before. 

“How do you feel about relationships?” Korra initiated. 

Asami considered the question for a moment. “Be more specific?” 

Korra cleared her throat, feeling a bit more nervous. “I guess that was pretty vague. I know we agreed to get to know each other, but I think that also leaves some gray areas that I’d like to be more clear on.”

Asami nodded, feeling like she knew where this was going, but wanting to be sure. “Okay, go ahead.”

“Okay.” Korra began, “I met you like, an hour ago. Maybe more than that, I don’t know. There’s no clock in here. But even though we just met, I could really see myself falling in love with you. Which admittedly scares the fuck out of me, but the thought of you not being my girlfriend is an even scarier thought.” 

Asami smiled at her tenderly, “I think sometimes that’s how love works. You meet someone, you fuck, then if the sex is good, you fall in love. Let’s be girlfriends, Korra.” 

Korra sighed with relief and pulled Asami into a hug. 

Asami planted a kiss on her cheek. “Can I take you out to dinner tonight? I’d love to return the favor for breakfast.” 

A warm blush rose to the apples of Korra’s cheeks. “Absolutely, that would be amazing.” 

“Perfect.” Asami grinned widely, “I’ll pick you up at seven, if that works. Where do you live?” 

Korra laughed lightly and cleared her throat. “I actually live on Air Temple Island, so it would be easier to meet at your place unless you’re a water bender, or you have a boat.” 

“I’m not a water bender but I do have a boat.” Korra’s surprise amused her. “So, seven?”

Korra's expression melted into a smile, “seven sounds perfect.”


End file.
